


Kiss Cam

by JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baseball, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle/pseuds/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John attend a Dodgers game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the kiss cam at Dodger Stadium on May 2, which focused on two unidentified men who shared an affectionate kiss to cheers all around.

"John, why are we here?"  
Sherlock stood in front of his seat, squinting his eyes against the slanting rays of the sun as he peered around.  
"Because, Sherlock, we're in America and it's summer. Haven't you ever heard 'as American as baseball and apple pie'?"  
"I don't see any apple pie, John," Sherlock sniffed, finally deigning to put his arse in the plastic seat. "It smells like everyone has those ...'Dodger dogs.'"  
He managed to sneer audibly as he said it.  
John settled into his seat and put his beer in the cup holder in front of him, pulling out the program so he could learn a bit about the players before the game started. There was a card tucked in with little boxes and instructions for keeping score; perhaps he could interest Sherlock in that?  
*********  
By the time the sixth inning was over, John was starting to think Sherlock might have a point. The lager was weak and overpriced, and his Dodger dog, while tasty, was not doing enough to soak up the alcohol. He and Sherlock had been in Southern California for five days now, Sherlock solving a pretty little problem for an American medic John had befriended in Afghanistan and John tagging along and being John-in-sunglasses.  
With the problem solved -- it was a case of a missing inheritance, purloined by the pool boy -- Garret had offered his Dodger seats to the duo so they could experience an evening of American sports culture.  
God, John would kill for a proper cuppa, and the hard chair was doing no favors for his stiff leg or his shoulder..  
The game was a bit slow, John thought, though there were flashes of brute strength and balletic brilliance. Sherlock had taken to the scorekeeping bit and even swallowed a beer and a hot dog. Most of the fans were decked out in the home team's bright blue, matching the hat John wore. While they sometimes cheered or booed, there was none of the rowdiness he associated with football or rugby crowds.  
A smattering go cheers interrupted John's brief foray into the cultural anthropology of sport, and he was momentarily confused to see the players changing sides on the field.  
"The cheers are for the video screen, John," Sherlock said, indicating the main scoreboard with a smirk. A buxom blonde was snogging a man that John really couldn’t see as though her life depended on it. After a few seconds she looked up and flashed a thumbs-up.  
The camera left the couple and scanned the fans, eventually settling on a girl with long brown hair and a man that could be her father. John smiled as the pair exchanged pecks on their cheeks; probably it was her father.  
More scanning of the crowd, and then the camera settled on an attractive dark-skinned couple. who were absorbed in conversation for a few seconds before the people sitting around them got their attention. The pair kissed briefly and smiled at the crowd.  
John found himself smiling as well. The crowd was good natured, and the displays of affection were sweet. He laughed along with everyone else when the camera settled on a red-haired teenager and the girl next to him, and the boy held up a sign written in black marker that said, “She’s my sister.”  
John turned to Sherlock to see of he was watching; Sherlock was looking at John with a soft smile that tugged at John’s heart just a bit.  
“You like seeing people kiss?” Sherlock asked.  
“Well, yes, like this,” John said. “It’s all in good fun. It’s not like watching something private.”  
“If you were here with one of those women you used to date, and the camera was on you, would you kiss in front of all these people?” Sherlock asked.  
“Of course,” John asked. “I’d also kiss Molly Hooper or Sally Donovan, just for the fun of it. Even Harry, though maybe not on the mouth.”  
“What about Lestrade?” Sherlock continued as the camera roved the crowd.  
“Sure, why not?” John shrugged. “It’s all in good fun. Why all the interest in kissing?”  
“Because, John, the camera is on us.”  
********  
The kiss was short and chaste, as kisses went. John turned his head and stretched towards his flatmate and partner. A touch of the lips, pressing them together for one second, two, as the crowd applauded, and then breaking apart with a grin on John’s face, a thoughtful look on Sherlock’s.  
“What are you thinking about?” John asked, concern erasing his smile as Sherlock remained serious. “Are you upset? Should I not have kissed you?”  
“No, it was fine,” Sherlock said. “Mycroft will be pleased to think I was embarrassed. No doubt he has already seen the tape.”  
“So you’re worried about Mycroft?” John continued, no trace of teasing in his voice. “Or were you embarrassed? I’m sorry, Sherlock, I didn’t --”  
“No, John. I wasn’t embarrassed. I liked it. But it didn’t feel like a lark to me,” Sherlock said. “When they were showing the other couples kissing, I wondered what it would be like to kiss you in front of everybody. But I never thought it would happen, that they would put the camera on two men, or if they did, that you would actually kiss me.. Perhaps, if it simply a bit of fun, we shouldn’t repeat the experiment.”  
“Sherlock, if I kissed any of those other people I talked about, it would be just a bit of fun,” John said. “But I wanted to kiss you more than any of them. And I want to kiss you again with no cameras. As often as you’ll let me.”


End file.
